Tutorial:Using a Template
Using a Template 'General Information' If you are asking yourself "what is a template", please see the Templates 101 page before continuing! Hi again. Welcome to the next installment of Roseflame's tutorials on templates. 'Purpose' The purpose of this tutorial is to get you acquainted with: #Using premade templates #Modifying a page that is using a premade temple #Converting a page to using a premade template 'Using premade templates' Using a premade template is quite easy to do actually. Lets say we want to add a quest to the list of quests on this wiki. 'Step 1' First, we would make a new page by clicking the button that is on the wiki pages. Now we want to make a quest page, so for the "what do you want to call it" field we would type "Quest:Quest Name" and for the "Choose a page layout" field we would select "Blank Page" 'Step 2' Now we have our very own blank page! But we need to put stuff into the page! Ok, so now we click on the Insert Template button and choose "other template/magic word": This pops up the Template Editor window. Now there are two options for the next step, either look at the "Most frequently used" section and select the Quest template, or (if that template isnt listed there, type Quest into the text box (and make sure you use the Template:Quest option) and select "insert": 'Step 3' This brings open the true awesomeness of the templates! It is the template editor and it is basically all you need to worry about to make your page. Now I have tried to name all of my "variables"/"placeholders" (See Templates 101 for a reminder of what variables/placeholders are) so that they represent exactly what needs to be put in the boxes. Now fill in all the data you can (I have spaces for everything that the reborn quest dialogue gives) Then click on the OK button! 'Step 4' Ok, so you have done steps 1-3 and you press OK and then all of a sudden you see this: "OH NOES!!!" You might scream, "all my data is gone! CURSES BE UNTO YOU ROSEFLAME AND WIKIA". You might not say exactly that.... but I bet it would be something similar. Anyways, don't panic we now are at the part of the page making process that is a bit tricky. The publishing part. See those 2 green buttons down below: Those ones. Well, first off you should click the preview button, just to make sure it looks nice. If it does, then click the publish button and you are done!If it doesnt there are two methods of fixing it, the easy way, and the less easy way. Easy way Well if you hold your mouse cursor above the little puzzle piece that you see in the picture in step 4. A dialogue box appears: If you click on the edit link (link/button/whatever) you reopen the template editor from step 3 (This time it has all your info filled in). So just repeat editing and previewing until you are done! Less easy way Using the source button. I am not going to go over editing source in this tutorial. But i will in another one and I'll put in a link here. 'Step 5' The last 2 things you should do. *Sign your work *Submit your work To sign your article all you have to do is type "Originally created by: ~~~~" That will automatically fill in your name, and the date you made the article (as GM RoboPanda and many others have said, don't take credit for others work please) To submit your work press the Publish button. And be proud, you just contributed to the wiki!!! Thanks for reading and using the wikia!!! Roseflame 20:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Help desk